The Awakening of the Hero of Time
by koholint
Summary: A series of haikus based upon Link drawing the Master Sword out of its pedestal and becoming the Hero of Time; Link's POV. Better than it sounds, seriously.


Chosen by the sword

Bearer of the Triforce

The Hero of Time.

_**(Just a little bonus before the actual poem begins!)**_

_This poem is composed of mostly haikus, but I edited it from the crappy original into what it is now, and for that, I had to add some things and take away some things, so not all of them are perfect haikus, and for that I apologize. However, I hope that it is still enjoyable._

* * *

It's the Master Sword!

The one that repels evil,

The true hero's sword.

.

Its silver blade shines

With an unnatural light.

I walk up to it.

.

A strange energy

Greets me as I grab the hilts,

"I'll do this," I think.

.

With a mighty yell,

I wrench the blade from the stone.

It's too big for me.

.

I feel nauseous now,

I feel as though I'm dying;

Still I hold the sword.

.

Maybe it's not me.

The sword could be killing me.

She must have been wrong.

.

I'm hearing laughter.

There's no way that it's angels.

It's too familiar…

.

"Ganondorf!" I think

He will get the Triforce!

I can't fail now.

.

I fall to the floor,

Unable to hold my ground.

Ganon leers at me.

.

I'm trying to stand up.

He says I led him

Straight to the Triforce.

.

No! I can't let him!

Please give me another chance;

I can't let him win.

.

I see nothing.

The pitch black is comforting.

Maybe death is best.

.

"Wake up, boy." I hear

Maybe this was just a dream

And I'd wake up home.

.

Perhaps I am dead.

And now I'm in paradise.

I open my eyes.

.

Light flood into them.

"Death seems like living," I think.

I see an old man.

.

"Get up." He says again.

I make an effort to stand.

My legs won't hold me.

.

"Can the dead stand up?"

I wonder as I crash down.

I feel a dull ache.

.

I know I'm alive.

I know the dead can't feel pain.

I look at my hands.

.

My eyes widen.

These aren't my hands!

I look at the man.

.

I quickly stand up.

I realize how tall I am.

He looks _up_ at _me_!

.

"Where in Hyrule am I?"

I ask him. He answers.

"Calm down, Hero."

.

Hero? What's he mean?

"Look at yourself, Hero.

You are not young anymore."

.

He's right.

How, I don't know;

All I know is that I'm an adult.

.

"Seven years ago,

You pulled out the Master Sword."

Seven years ago…?

.

I see a flashback.

Ganon taking the Triforce;

Me falling asleep.

.

Then they stop.

I look down at the old man

And ask him, "What's 'hero' mean?"

.

"It means, when you pulled out

The Master Sword, you qualified.

But you're not just any hero."

.

"Then which one am I?"

"I mean the Hero of Time."

Hero of Time? Me?

.

Something must be wrong.

I can't be Hyrule's hero.

There's no way that I can.

.

Then I look around.

The Master Sword is on my back,

Along with a shield.

.

Something awakens in me.

A bright, burning light;

This must be what they call courage.

.

"I see you accept."

The old man observes. I nod.

"My name is Rauru."

.

That name seems familiar…

"I'm the Sage of Light."

Huh? Sage of Light?

.

A gold disk hovers above my head.

"This medallion is my proof.

It will help you."

.

"Awaken the six sleeping sages.

They will give you medallions

And add their power to yours."

.

My head spins.

"What are you talking about?

"Go on your journey, young Hero."

.

What journey? For what?

But then it hits me.

I'm to beat Ganondorf!

.

I can't believe it!

My only wish was answered,

I got a new chance!

.

"Good luck, Hero.

Hyrule depends upon thee."

A blue light engulfs me.

.

Suddenly I'm back.

Back in the Temple of Time.

I grin in triumph.

.

Just you watch, Ganon.

I'll get revenge. My name's Link,

The Hero of Time.

.

And I swear I will defeat you.

* * *

_Long for a poem, eh? I'm really quite pleased with it! I wrote this a long time ago and never got around to posting it. _

_It's from Link's POV when he awakens as the Hero of Time. (I bet you already figured that, and it says so in the description, but someone might be confused, especially if they didn't play OoT.)_

_Well? What are you waiting for? Hit that 'review' button! I do so love reviews. Brighten up my day with one!_

_**-Koholint**_

_**Update:**__ August 19, 2008. I hated the way it looked online, so I fixed it up and changed a few lines to make it easier to read. Sorry about the place-holding periods between the lines; it was the only thing that would keep the space._


End file.
